1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slide assemblies such as rack and pinion steering mechanisms, piston type dampers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,048 is exemplary of the prior art and discloses a rack and pinion steering mechanism for a motor vehicle. At each end of the assembly there is a flexible bellows extending between the end of the rack housing and a steering link connected to the rack. When the rack is retracted into one end of the assembly the bellows at that end of the assembly is contracted together adjacent the end of the rack housing. In order to accommodate the bellows at ends of the housing the length of the housing is restricted and this is undesirable in certain circumstances. For example, a longer housing may be necessary in order to span the mounting points on the vehicle sub-structure to which the rack housing is to be mounted.